White Wolf
by zfirze
Summary: Jacob never imagined that he would have imprinted so unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

hello! this is my first foray into writing anything Twilight-related, so please be kind (:

disclaimer: do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter

* * *

**White Wolf  
.I **

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped and the world shifted when Jacob stared into those stunning grey eyes. They were everything he ever wanted and everything that he would ever need. He took a step forward, intent on getting closer to the other. He knew that was his imprint, his mate, his other half, and he needed to get near to the other. He could see the cautiousness and the wariness in those stormy grey eyes and knew he had to approach carefully. It would not do to scare off his intended.

It was a loud growl that broke him out of his trance and he stared, half-horrified and half-enamoured, at his mate. His very large, very furry, very four-legged mate. And even through his horrification, he still felt that his mate was perfect. The pristine white fur, the cute nose and of course, nothing could beat those beautiful eyes.

_Dude, did you just imprint onto a male wolf?_

Jacob visibly jumped at Embry's sudden remark, causing the white wolf in front of him to snap its jaws at him before turning around and trotting off. It was only with much effort did Jacob resisted the urge to follow it. He stared after it as it went, desperately trying not to look at the swaying ass and tail, his horrification growing with every second.

When the other wolf was finally out of sight, Jacob snapped back into himself. He groaned and whimpered, sinking onto the forest ground, his front paws coming up and covering his eyes. He would have tried tearing out his hair if he had his hands but he did not trust himself to have the focus to transform back now.

_Why do these things only happen to me?_

* * *

"Here you go,"

Jacob Black looked up from his downcast position into Leah's mirthful face. He scowled at her before reaching out and taking the cup of water offered to him. The Pack was gathered around him, sitting in his living room and discussing the latest piece of gossip. He could only be thankful that they had somehow managed to herd his father off to Charlie's. He did not want to imagine his father's reaction when he found out that his son had imprinted on a male wolf. Even a female wolf would have sound better than a male one.

...wait, scratch that. It did not really make much difference what gender the wolf was. The main point was that it was a _wolf_. Which was definitely not human.

He could already imagine his father fainting of shock. In the most optimistic situation, that is.

Jacob sighed, wishing Fate would stop playing with him.

"So..." Sam said, looking utterly scandalised, before he fell silent as though he had no idea what to say to such a situation.

And Jacob did not blame him. If he was in Sam's shoes, he would probably be equally bewildered.

"Well I think it's rather cool," Seth supplied helpfully.

Quil snorted at the comment and Embry, who was holding back his laughter, had to jab him in the ribs to stop him from making some indecent joke.

Jacob shot a glare at Quil before answering Seth, "A wolf, Seth, a wolf. He's not even human," He grumbled.

"Imagine that, Jacob Black, living as a wolf for the rest of his life," Leah apparently found the whole situation hilarious.

"Thanks Leah, for the support," Jacob said dryly.

Sam cleared his throat, breaking apart Embry's and Quil's laughter, "Well, as per Pack policy, we will accept... him... into the Pack,"

"Thanks, I guess," Jacob said wryly.

"Do you think Jacob can understand actual wolf language?" Seth asked.

Paul let out a series of growls as an answer and the room erupted into laughter.

"Real funny," Jacob muttered as he threw a cushion at Paul's head.

"Not my fault that you imprinted on a wolf. A male wolf at that,"

"Why a male though? That's rather strange. What happened to continuing the family line?" Jared asked.

"Can you seriously imagine Jacob fathering some wolf cubs?" Quil quipped, dissolving into silent laughter as he imagined the large russet brown wolf with a few cubs running around his legs.

Jacob groaned at the mental image, "That is seriously not helping the situation,"

The only response to his comment was loud laughter.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard? There's a new kid in town," Quil said as he closed his locker, looking over at Jacob who was still stuck in his, pulling his books out.

"Really? Who would want to come to this backwater town?"

"No idea, heard it's some rich British kid,"

Jacob snorted, "Must be an eye-opening experience for him then. Daddy must have been displeased,"

"And I really do appreciate your thoughts on my Father," A voice drawled from behind him and Jacob whirled around in surprise.

The boy in front of him was tall, considering normal human's standard, and pale with hair so blond that it was almost white. His features was almost aristocratic and with the way he held himself, Jacob thought he felt rather like some royalty. But the thing that caught his attention most was the grey eyes. Eyes which he realised with a start, was narrowed at him as those thin lips twisted into a sneer.

"And I would also be absolutely thrilled if you could just move your humongous arse so that I can access that pitiful thing you Mug- ...commoners call a locker,"

"Sorry man, no need to be so snippy," Jacob held his palms up in mock-surrender before moving aside.

"So, you're the new kid?" Quil asked, watching the other boy's lips curled in disgust at his opened locker, "What's your name? I'm Quil, Quil Ateara,"

The boy did not reply until he closed his locker, opting not to place any of his new books into the tiny dingy space. Jacob briefly wondered what his parents must be thinking, sending such an obviously pampered son to La Push.

He turned around to face Quil then, a fake smile plastered on his face that made Jacob hold his breath as he waited for the bomb to drop, "Nice to meet you. I'm None, None of Your Business," With that, the smile dropped and he turned away, walking off to find his class with his timetable in hand.

Jacob burst into laughter at Quil's scowling face. The blond was amusing and Jacob was rather glad that the sarcastic wit was not directed at him.

Embry joined them a while later and they walked to class together, Quil grumbling under his breath and Jacob filling Embry in while trying not to snicker too loudly.

It was only later in his English class that Jacob learned the name of the snarky blond. Draco Malfoy had introduced himself with a bored expression on his face, ignoring the excited squeals of the females in class. Admittedly, the boy was rather good-looking with a rather sexy accented drawl, and it was impossible for Jacob to deny his attractiveness, especially when his looks was combined with that prickly personality. His little wolf problem distracted him though, so Jacob was hard-pressed to find enough enthusiasm to join the other males in the class in giving Draco the dirty-eye.

He grinned however, when the teacher told Draco to take the seat beside him. The harassed look on the blond's face was enough to tell that Jacob that he had not only remembered him, but also found him an irritation. It was probably Quil's fault that Jacob seemed to be classified as a pest by association.

"So," Jacob began when the blond slide disdainfully into the seat next to him, "Do I call you None or Draco now?" He grinned at the annoyance on the blond's face.

Draco glanced at him and leaned in nearer, as though he was about to whisper a secret. Unknowingly, Jacob mirrored the action, waiting eagerly for the next sharp remark. Draco did not disappoint.

"How about you... Sod off?" Draco made a shooing motion with his hand before straightening himself back into his seat.

Jacob grinned, "Alright then, Sod," He said cheerfully, ignoring Draco's glower, "Got your textbook?"

He ignored Jacob, pulling his own textbook onto the table and pointedly opened his book to the correct page before proceeding to ignore Jacob for the remainder of the lesson. Jacob grinned, thoroughly amused by the new boy, his mood improving from the weekend.

Especially since the maddening urge to be near his imprintee finally subsided.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for all the reviews! :D

disclaimer: do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter

* * *

**White Wolf  
****.II**

* * *

Draco was cursing under his breath as he entered his temporary home. Muggle school had been horrid, especially in this tiny town where everyone knew each other. And suddenly the new bloke in town was _the talk_.

Oh, he liked the attention alright. After all, he was a Malfoy and more importantly, he was Draco. And everyone knew that Draco Malfoy loved to be the centre of attention. He practically thrived in it.

He just wished that those disgusting Muggle girls would stop pawing him and trying to chat him up. The things that sprout out of their mouths, Draco sneered in disgust.

Not bothering with hanging up his coat, Draco made his way to his kitchen. The food served at the school had looked terrible and he had no inclination to check if the taste was as bad as it looked. His hunger had been almost unbearable.

Opening the lower compartment of the large box thing (Granger had called it something along the line of 'reifreejerrater'), Draco stared at the empty space. He rolled his eyes at the sight as he closed the door and opened the higher compartment. A few boxes of frozen pasta and pizza greeted him. Grabbing one, Draco turned to face his next challenge, the mycrowave arven. He was getting rather familiar with it already, considering this was his seventh meal.

A few minutes later, his food was ready and Draco ate it quickly. After dumping the leftover crumbs in the trash, Draco headed out again. The sad state of his reifreejerrater convinced him that he needed to brave the Muggle stores.

He pulled his map out from the glove compartment of his car and stared at the circles that Granger had kindly drawn on it. It took a few turns of the flimsy paper before Draco finally thought he got it in the right direction. This was why wizards were so far ahead, they definitely do not require any maps or directions to Apparate. Draco scoffed. Then he sighed. If only he could use his wand, his problem would be easily solved with a _Point Me_.

After memorising the route, Draco took a deep breath before gingerly turning the key. The engine started and Draco let out a sound of relief. Granger had taught him the bare basics of operating a car and he absolutely hated the thing. Oh, it was fine if someone else was driving him, but it was another issue altogether when he was the one in the driver seat. Unfortunately, it did not seem like La Push (_the stupid tiny backwater town_, Draco thought viciously) had much of a public transport. And the Ministry had forbade Draco from hiring anyone to, as they put it, do his dirty work.

He passed the town border after a few minutes and spent a few more minutes maneuvering the streets of Port Angeles before arriving at the store. After parking his car and throwing some bills at a Muggle who claimed Draco scratched _his_ car while parking (it was absolutely not his fault that the git had to park his car there, but he was kind and nice enough to pay the twat's repair since the ponce probably could not afford it himself), Draco finally entered the large supermarket. He followed the crowd and grabbed a trolley before making his way to the frozen section. The selection was rather large, Draco consoled himself, there were all kinds of food frozen up. All of them more safe than it would ever be if he cooked. He longed for the Malfoy elves.

It was when he was spying on the choices of food some other Muggles were picking did he saw him. Or rather, _it_. A _vampire_. Draco snorted at the sight. Did he need to shop for human blood in a supermarket? That was rather apt actually, since the supermarket had a banner outside that said _We have everything that you need, all in one store!_ Draco smirked at the thought.

Just to be safe though, Draco checked for his wand in the holster invisible on his wrist to reassure himself. He doubted the Ministry would punish him heavily if he was to use it to defend against a vampire.

Then he noticed the girl beside him. Draco stared at them and debated briefly with himself. Finally, he decided to leave them alone. A vampire needed to eat after all, and he was no Harry Potter, swooping in to save the poor damsel in distress.

They were walking nearer to him and Draco casually picked up a pizza, pretending to examine the contents. All the same, he strained his ears trying to catch their conversation.

"There's a game tonight, Edward, that means I have to get... fries,"

"Alright. Now stop holding it there and put it in the basket. Who knows what danger you would cause to the next person,"

"That was once! How would I know that he was standing beside me,"

There were some quiet laughter from the vampire as the girl huffed silently.

"Excuse me,"

Draco started, the girl was suddenly right in front of him. She reached for a box of pizza and Draco quickly moved his cart away to not block the way. Then he froze, aghast. Did he just gave way to some _Muggle_?

Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he shoved the box he was holding into his trolley. Glancing at the other flavours available, he made to reach down and grab more boxes, his neck prickling uncomfortably with the sensation of being watched. He could only pray that he was not being evaluated as a possible food option.

"That can't be healthy,"

The girl's hand that was right in his face distracted him from his thought and he frowned at her, "What?"

She gestured to his trolley which was piled high with boxes, "All these frozen stuff. They aren't very healthy. You should get some meat and vegetables,"

Without a glance at his cart, he sneered at her, "Find someone else who cares what _you_ think of their diet," He rolled his eyes, "Berk," Draco muttered as he strolled off.

Stupid girl. At least that would be the last he would ever see of her. Enjoy your last few moments of life, Draco thought mockingly.

* * *

After a horrible day at school and an equally terrible ordeal at the supermarket, Draco decided he deserved a treat. He changed into a more casual wear, a turtleneck and loose pants, before venturing into his backyard.

In actual fact, it was not really considered his backyard. The property agent had made it clear that there was no way that he could sell a forest. Draco had considered hexing the agent and only Potter's amused warning tap at his own wand had stopped him. He would rather not be hauled back by Trainee Auror Potter to the Ministry.

Regardless of the small fact that Draco could not have his name printed on the land deed of the forest, he still considered the place to be his. It was not like there were other sentient creatures in it, forest animals not included.

Thinking of sentient creatures reminded him of the large russet wolf he met the night earlier. Those ridiculously large dark eyes which looked far unlike any other wild wolves he had encountered before. Draco scowled, there better not be someone who was fighting him for his forest.

Draco cast his eyes around, making sure that no one could see him. He was already deep enough to be hidden by the trees and leaves but it was better to be sure. He had zero wish of triggering some Ministry alarm by transforming in front of random Muggles.

Satisfied, he touched his hand to the hidden wand on his wrist and concentrated on the change. A few seconds later, a white wolf stood where Draco Malfoy once was. After briefly examining itself, it took off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and support (:

sorry about the slow update though, erm, peace offering with this chapter? :D

disclaimer: do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter

* * *

**White Wolf  
.III**

* * *

"So, Jake-Jake, how was wolf-hunting yesterday?"

Jacob scowled at Quil's teasing. Beside him, Embry looked like he was barely holding himself back from joining Quil in their new daily activity -_ Making Fun of the-oh-so-poor-thing Jacob_. He had managed to avoid meeting them in the hallways but it seemed he had forgotten that they had their first lesson of the day together.

"Aw, come on man. Don't tell me you really didn't find it? How hard can tracing its scent be?" Quil sat himself down on his table, which Jacob noted hatefully for the first time since he knew Quil, was right next to his own.

"By the way, Jacob," Embry pulled up a chair to sit next to them, "Have you thought of finding the Cullens and _maybe_ asking them to stay away from all wolves?"

Jacob frowned at Embry's suggestion before he paled and stood up abruptly. He was not going to let those leeches snack on his imprint!

"Down puppy, no need to get so excited at seeing your master so early in the morning,"

Jacob blinked and looked down, Draco's amused face greeting him, "Oh hi man, didn't see you there,"

Draco scowled, "I hope you are not implying that I'm short, you overgrown human. Now step aside so I could sit down,"

"Woah woah woah, when did you guys get so close without me knowing?" Quil faked a hurt look.

"We have English together," Jacob replied cheerfully as he sat himself down.

"Unfortunately," Draco's voice was annoyed and Jacob grinned.

Embry's head volleyed between the trio before coming to rest on Draco. Seeming to make up his mind on something, he stood up and stretched out his hand to Draco.

"Hello, I believe this is the first time we've met. I'm Embry Call, nice to meet you,"

Jacob and Quil stared at Embry in stunned silence before their eyes fell on Draco who was evaluating the hand extended out to him.

"Finally, someone who has some manners," Draco directed this at Jacob and Quil before reaching to shake Embry's hand, "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you,"

"Noooo, Embry you traitor!" Quil wailed dramatically.

Jacob shook his head in disappointment as he joined in, "I can't believe it. I thought I knew you. Who would have known that you are actually so _sly_,"

"What? I just learnt from your examples to not invite barbs onto myself,"

"Wise choice wise choice," Draco smirked.

Quil continued his wailing for a few more seconds before pulling Embry into a headlock. Jacob laughed at their antics and grinned when he caught Draco's eyes. The blond had an amused glint in his eyes and Jacob's smile widened at the look.

"Mr. Ateara! Mr. Call! What are you doing in my class! Go back to your seats!"

* * *

"Need us to go with you to Forks?" Embry appeared out of nowhere and casually leaned himself against the lockers.

Jacob looked up in confusion from where he was putting his books away, "Why would I need to go to Forks?"

"Remember the leeches and your wolfey?" Quil appeared on the other side of Jacob.

Swiveling his head around to stare at Quil, he missed the strange frown that Embry was giving him, "Wolfey?" Jacob repeated slowly before suddenly remembering the conversation they had in the morning.

He could not believe himself. How could he have forgotten such an important thing? And what was he still doing in school, he should have been in Forks hours ago threatening those leeches! Jacob slammed his locker shut and made his way out of the school building angrily.

Just as he was about to pull his car door opened, a flash of blond at the corner of his eye made him look up. His anger disappeared as his irritation mounted at the sight in front of him. What were those girls thinking, pestering the new guy in town? He left his car and a bewildered Quil and Embry behind as he jogged over to the trio of girls.

"Hey man," Jacob greeted as he slung his hand across Draco's shoulder casually, "You're getting popular huh,"

"Really? I wasn't aware that being surrounded by a group of bints classifies as being popular," Draco drawled.

The group of girls tittered, not really sure whether they had just been insulted. Draco glanced at the hand on his shoulder before shrugging it off.

There was a stab of dejection as Jacob's hand fell to his side, "Well, I thought they were your friends. In any case, sorry ladies but he's coming with me," Jacob made to guide Draco away.

The blond did not budge and raised his eyebrow at Jacob in amusement. Exasperated, Jacob pushed his hand insistently against Draco's back when he did not take the cue.

Draco scowled heavily at being forcibly led off to a side, "I could have been having fun, you know,"

"At those girls' expense? Then it's lucky for them that I appeared," Jacob grinned as he dragged Draco over to his car, "Need a ride?"

Draco stared at the car in front of him, his lips curling, "No thanks, I've got my own,"

"Oh alright," Jacob said, slightly disappointed.

He watched as Draco walked off without a backwards glance and was only fully distracted when both Embry and Quil suddenly appeared by his side again.

"He was totally looking down on your car," Quil commented.

"Really?" Jacob pulled his eyes away from Draco and looked at Quil, surprised.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked, "You're not usually so dense to not realise when someone is insulting you,"

"I'm fine," Jacob shrugged as he opened his car door.

"If you say so. Now, onwards to Forks!" Quil called out as he cheerfully jammed himself in the backseats of the car.

Jacob blinked in confusion before he remembered and he wanted to growl at himself for forgetting again. Seriously, was he getting old? How could he keep forgetting about keeping the leeches away from his imprint? He shook his head in irritation as he climbed into the car as well.

* * *

"Jacob? What're you doing here?" There was surprise in the eyes of the brown-haired girl who had opened the door.

"Hey Bells," Jacob smiled as he stepped forward and hugged the girl.

She hugged back awkwardly before pulling away and looking him up and down, "Jake, this is the Cullens' place, I don't think..."

"Hey Vampire Girl, haven't seen you in a while," Embry grinned.

"Embry, Quil," Bella greeted them before hesitantly opening the front door wider, "Erm, would you guys like to come in?"

Jacob forced his smile to remain on his face as he stepped and it was all he could do to not wrinkle his nose in disgust at the smell that permeated the entire house. Edward Cullen stood standing in the middle of the living room, staring frostily at him. Jacob's eyes flicked to the sofas behind him where the rest of the leeches were seated. Quil and Embry came up behind him and the three of them stood stiffly, staring back at the leeches.

"Boys, if you're done with the staring game,"

"Sorry, Bells," Jacob could almost sense the eye-roll that Bella was refraining from giving and grinned, "Anyway," _Leeches_, "Cullen, I'm just here to talk about you and your -," _bloodsucking_, "-family... eating habits,"

The female blonde vampire stood up abruptly but was as quickly restrained by the larger vampire beside her. Jacob noted vaguely that the shade of her hair was not as nice as Draco's was.

"I'm sorry, but what is it exactly that you would like to discuss?" The other blond vampire, which Jacob presumed to be the head of the coven, asked politely.

Jacob hesitated in answering, unsure of how to phrase his situation without letting the leeches know of the details. As it is, he had enough fun poked at him from the pack itself. Luckily, or not so luckily, the amused face of Bella's vampire distracted him.

"What're you laughing at," Jacob asked roughly.

"Carlisle, I think he just want us to keep away from feeding on any wolves in the forest," Edward's voice was amused and Jacob snarled at the tone.

He had completely forgotten about the ability this leech had and was now cursing Edward Cullen to the end of hell, "Well, since we're clear, then we won't be staying," Jacob said shortly and the three werewolves turned as one, heading towards the door.

Bella looked at them in confusion before looking back at the Cullens who were whispering furiously among themselves, "What's going on?" She jumped when Rosalie let out a sharp laugh, "Jacob?"

"Nothing Bells, don't worry about it," Jacob offered her a smile but it was stretched and tense, "See you around,"

"Yeah sure, see you around," Bella echoed back distractedly.


	4. Chapter 4

so an update after 2 years? oops, haha

hopefully there'll be more updates coming (:

cheers out

disclaimer: do not own Twilight nor Harry Potter

* * *

**White Wolf  
****.IV**

* * *

Draco enjoyed running in the forest in his Animagus form. His senses were sharper than when he was human and his brain-to-paw reaction were faster too. It was also rather interesting to see the forest at night, considering that he has night-blindness as a human. Having night vision was refreshing, to say the least.

That, and because the colours looked duller when he was a wolf so he much preferred to roam the forest when there was no daylight.

He trotted leisurely over the roots of the forest, occasionally pouncing at some passing rabbits that squealed in horror at him before running off. Poor rabbits, he bet Potter would say, having to be pounced on by the _terrifying_ Draco so as to satisfy _wittle_ Draco's ego.

Draco scowled at his own thoughts and imagined Avada Kedavra-ing the imaginary Potter off. Why in Merlin's name was Potter insulting him in his own thoughts?!

He paused in his tracks and shifted his ears around. There! A sound of scuffle and some patterings of paws hitting the forest ground. Draco sniffed tentatively, there seemed to be about five wolves nearby, with one of them running full speed in his direction. Before he could even debate with himself whether it was time to return home, one of the wolves skidded to a stop in front of him.

Because there was no other way to describe the way the wolf suddenly stopped right in front of him. It was much too deliberate.

Draco lifted his snout off the ground and stared at the russet wolf in front of him. If it was a question of dominance or territory, no way was he giving up his forest to some wild wolf. Though its coat seemed to be rather clean for a wild wolf, a little shaggy but nonetheless clean. His wolf eyes narrowed as he examined the russet wolf. Could this be another Animagus? He was not aware that there were any wizards living around La Push.

The russet wolf seemed to take his silence and inaction as permission and was slowly trotting closer to him. Draco eyed him warily and promised certain death to the wolf if he dared to take a bite out of him.

Or if it smelled his arse. Draco belatedly remembered the way certain animals smelled the rump of other animals to see if they were friends or foes. Thinking that, he slowly turned his body such that his rump was facing away from the circling russet wolf.

His eyes flickered up and he caught sight of four other wolves standing behind some trees. Three of them were shaking rather violently with one of them leaning against a tree, its limbs sprawled on the ground. Only the last black wolf was staring intently at him. Draco glared back.

_Was this normal behaviour for wolves?_

He jumped and snarled at the russet wolf that, Draco suddenly realised, had nudged his shoulder with his snout. He growled at the wolf, not happy that his pristine white fur was touched by a dirty snout. The other wolf seemed to shrink back at his growl and looked (dare he say?) rather confused.

_Whatever_. Draco had enough excitement for the night. Giving a last warning growl (_and you had better not follow me!_) to the russet wolf and his pack behind him, Draco turned around and trotted off with his tail swaying in the air behind him.

It was only later when he was yawning and preparing for bed did Draco realised how weird the whole situation was. Why was an Alpha (_and it had to be, otherwise his pack would not have so obediently stayed behind_) approaching him? It was not even trying to threaten him for encroaching on his territory (_and it would have been my territory if that stupid Muggle had just let me bought the place_).

Oh hell, it had better not be thinking of getting him to join their stupid pack.

* * *

It was over the course of the next two weeks did Draco realised that other than French, he had most of his classes with at least one of the pests. Thank Merlin the Ministry chose French instead of Creative Thinking (why would anyone need a course to think creatively?). Not that he needed any French classes but he figured after Chemistry, any subject which required zero effort was good.

Unfortunately, Jacob (the most eager pest of them all) also figured out that he was having problems in Chemistry.

"C'mon man, let me tutor you. It's a tough subject to struggle through,"

Draco rolled his eyes at Jacob's umpteenth plead, "And like I said the ten thousand times you asked before, I would get help, if I need it, from one of the registered tutors. And no! I do not need help,"

"Your pop quiz result says otherwise," Jacob waved a sheet of paper in front of him.

Draco's head snapped to the right in disbelief and his hand reached out to snatch the paper away, "How did you get that! Give that back!"

"Nope, not returning it to you until you let me go over to your place to tutor - okay okay! To study with you,"

"Alright Black, you have one minute to explain why is my test results in your hands, or so help me, Merlin and Morgana, I will tear you apart,"

"Er, I may or may not have seen it sticking out between your books when we were packing up our stuff earlier?"

"Jacob Black!" Draco shouted, unconsciously tiptoeing to reach for his test result which Jacob held above his reach.

"So you agreed right? I heard you said alright," Jacob flashed a grin at him that almost had him tripping, "I guess I'll see you tonight, bye Dray-Dray!" He darted away immediately.

"Don't call me that! And who ever invited you over! Get back here Jacob Black!"

* * *

Draco stormed into his house and slammed the door shut. Flinging his book bag down, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Granger, transfer me knowledge on Chemistry now!_

Walking over to his fireplace, he tapped a brick several times impatiently and a fire flared. Another few taps and Floo Powder appeared in the seemingly empty pot sitting on his mantle.

"United Kingdom, Great Britain, England, Department for the Reformed and Adjusting Wizards!" Draco threw the Floo Powder in, followed by the scrap of parchment.

"Merlin, that's a mouthful," He muttered as he tapped his feet impatiently, waiting for a reply.

A few minutes passed and there was still no reply. Draco's eyes started to wander as he evaluated his house, knowing that Jacob would likely bulldoze over whatever protest he might have and force his way into his house. So unless he was suddenly allowed to ward his house against Muggles, he suspected that in a few hours time, he would be playing host to a Muggle.

_Let's just hope that puppy did not decide to invite his entire litter along_, Draco thought irritably. The thought of entertaining Quil and Embry as well gave him rashes.

Just as he was debating whether his solid gold telescope was acceptable by Muggles' standard, a piece of parchment flew out of his fireplace. He snatched it before it drifted to the floor and read it hurriedly.

_Ha-ha, nice try Malfoy._

_P.S. I think I prefer you when you were trying to be nice._

Annoyed, Draco tore her reply into shreds and vanished the shredded bits.


End file.
